dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Movie
The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Movie is a 2005 animated film based on the animated television series The Adventures Of Two Friends. The film was released on May 20, 2005. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter and Harry, the Nose Picker * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks and Phil Raymond * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks and Dr. Sylvia Frank * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Penny, Mr. Pepey, Arnold, Dr. Wizzy and Guard Dog * Catherine Cavadini as Lillian Stewart * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson, Zack Benson, Richard, Dr. Prickly and Pete * Jason Marsden as Rick Carter * Kath Soucie as Miss Westerlee * John DiMaggio as Ted Carter and Dr. Nathaniel Digit * Jess Harnell as Priest James * Nancy Cartwright as Danny * Amy Bruckner as Mimmi Ross * Byrne Offutt as Mike and Tony * Michael Reisz as Timmy * Steven Jay Blum as Mayor Anderson * Phill Lewis as Principal Sanders * Frank Welker as Fred, the Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dave * Candi Milo as Miranda Carter * Matt Nolan as Mark * Kelly Stables as Candy * Mindy Cohn as Layla Bell * Bumper Robinson as Randy * Cree Summer as Jennifer "Jen" Ford * Mary Kate Olsen as Lori * Ashley Olsen as Tiffany * Caroline Rhea as Dr. Puckett * Ogie Banks as Ken * Mae Whitman as Molly * Jim Cummings as Security Guard * Adam West as The New York Physics Reserve Professor Plot The sun rises and an another new day in Westville starts. Jimmy wakes up and calls Andy. Andy opens the window and it's shown that they're next-door neighbors and the windows of each other's rooms are faced to the other. Jimmy and Andy start playing their usual morning "window tennis". They play well until Jimmy accidentally shoots the ball at Mrs. Benson's front yard. After an another lecture from Mrs. Benson (during which she confiscated their ball), Andy gets furious that Jimmy's clumsiness is always putting them in trouble with Mrs. Benson. Jimmy tells Andy to stop complaing and reminds him about their school trip to Canada. Andy tells Jimmy that he knows about the trip and begins talking about the physics reserve that they'll visit. Of course, Jimmy is uninterested and closes the window. Later on, the school bus is in front of school and the class is saying goodbye to their parents. On the way, Miss Westerlee tells the class that the chemistry reserve is the special for its research, only to see them doing their own usual things instead of paying attention: Lucy and Nancy are talking about fashion and boys, The Bully Gang is chewing gums and playing pranks on any other passenger, Jen and Tony are listening to heavy metal music, Harry is picking in his nose again and etc.. Andy makes Jimmy bored with telling about the lecture about physics he'll present in the reserve and it will help him get a job as an intern. Danny is jealous because he also wanted to do the lecture. The bus, at the same time, arrives in Canada and is getting closer to the reserve. After arriving at the reserve, the class is introduced to the reserve's head scientist, Dr. Nathaniel Digit, and his assistants, Dr. Sylvia Frank, Dr. Prickly, Dr. Wizzy and Dr. Puckett. The class meets the students in the reserve, Ken and Molly. Lucy gets a crush on Ken, while Jimmy gets a crush on Molly which makes Nancy jealous. Andy is getting ready for the lecture when Jimmy pulls a prank on him. Andy angrily tells Jimmy to stay out during his lecture. Before Andy's lecture starts, Jimmy meets Molly again. Molly introdcues to Jimmy the new mechanical vehicles and, to impress Molly, Jimmy agrees to show her how to ride that vehicle. Andy's lecture finally starts, but gets interrupted by Jimmy dangerously riding the vehicle. Jimmy causes damages on the hall riding the vehicle. Andy attempts to stop Jimmy, but doing so, they both cause the vehicle to explode, destroying the hall. Dr. Digit tells Andy that he'll never get a job as an intern due to the disaster and gives Danny the job. Now, Andy is completely furious with Jimmy about that his recent mishap cost him his job as an intern. Eventually, Andy says to Jimmy "We're not friends anymore". Meanwhile, Lucy constantly tries to impress Ken, but he keeps ignoring her. Jimmy attempts to cheer Andy up, but Andy still refuses to talk with him. Jimmy again asks Andy why he's angry. Andy's response is "Ask yourself". Dr. Digit comes to them and tells them that they know how to restore the ruined friendships and relationships. Dr. Digit asks Jimmy and Andy to take part in counseling. Jimmy agrees, but Andy says no and says that he doesn't want to be friends with the "life destroyer". Jimmy gets angry and both himself and Andy fight again. Later on, Jimmy and Andy show up at Dr. Digit's office. He first asks Jimmy about how his friendship with Andy went before. Jimmy says that their friendship went great, but Andy says that sometimes it went wrong. Dr. Digit stops Jimmy and Andy from fighting and tells them that despite their friendship, they don't have "spark". Dr. Digit tells them that they have to stop fighting to have their "friendship spark" on and tells them to come back this afternoon. Outside, Nancy tells Lucy that there's a boutique in the reserve, but Lucy is too focused on trying to gain the attention of Ken. Nancy starts complaining that since Lucy first met Ken, they're not seeing each other for long time. Lucy and Nancy argue with each other and turn away from each other. While walking around the gardens of the reserve, Lucy slips on a ground and falls into a cliff, but Ken rescues her. Nancy shows up to see this. Lucy thanks Ken for saving her. Ken says that it's nothing and leaves, but not before telling Lucy that he'll take her for a little trip around the reserve later. After Ken leaves, Nancy comes to Lucy and sarcastically tells her "You got him, huh?". Back at Dr. Digit's office, Dr. Digit tells Jimmy and Andy that it's time to do some tests to see their feelings to each other. Dr. Digit shows them a machine that can show the thoughts of a person about the other person. Jimmy wants to try it out first. All Jimmy thinks about is Molly. Andy tells Dr. Digit that Jimmy is always trying to get any girl he meets. Andy is next. Andy thinks about forgetting about Jimmy and trying to get the job as an intern. Jimmy gets furious that Andy wants to forget about him and leaves. Jimmy packs up his bags to leave. Andy protests and the two start fighting again, but this time, they get involved in a real fight. They go outside while fighting with each other, only to see Lucy and Nancy yelling at each other. The girls then say "We're done with friendship!". Jimmy and Andy make fun of this, but they remember that they're fighting and continue to fight. They then get exhausted and, surprisingly, Fred, the Grandpa pops out of the bushes. Fred tells Jimmy and Andy that Dr. Digit is an evil person. Jimmy and Andy don't believe it and Fred then runs off. Jimmy asks Andy that Fred is right about Dr. Digit, but Andy is still mad and walks off. Jimmy is about to leave the reserve, but is stopped by Molly. Molly tells Jimmy that she also had a friend with whom she kept fighting all time. Molly explains that with Dr. Digit's help, everything will be fine. Jimmy then agrees to return. Jimmy knocks on the door and Andy answers, and angrily asks Jimmy what does he want. Jimmy tells Andy that Molly helped him change his mind and convinced him to stay. Jimmy also asks Andy why he wanted to forget about him. Andy explains that he wasn't thinking like this. Andy tells Jimmy that he actually wanted to forget about the achievements that he failed to gain, but he'll be nobody without a great friend who can also support him, but sometimes gets on his nerves. Jimmy realizes that Andy is talking about him and is very touched. Jimmy is also explains that he could've been a lonely permit without a great friend like Andy. Jimmy and Andy both admit that they acted like naughty kids to each other and decide to resume their friendship. Meanwhile, Lucy and Nancy walk past Jimmy and Andy's door. At first, they angrily stare at each other, but then they overhear Jimmy and Andy's conversation. Lucy and Nancy also realize that they acted like naughty kids to each other and also make up. When Jimmy and Andy tell Dr. Digit that they finally made up, he seems to be too happy about this. This makes Jimmy and Andy a little suspicious, but they don't care. The sun starts to set. Jimmy and Andy look at the lake and they start to reminisce about how well their friendship went before the trip. Jimmy also explains that the view of the lake reminds him how he first met Andy: Back in first grade, before Andy came in, Jimmy was an "invisible kid" in class. When Jimmy first met Andy, he thought that he'll never like the genius. But, during the field trip, the Bully Gang tormented Andy and Jimmy protected him. Also, Jimmy also nearly fell to the lake, but Andy rescued him. Since then, Jimmy and Andy became friends. Lucy and Nancy come to them and explain that they also made up. Jimmy is happy because two "friend" teams have gotten back together. Dr. Digit calls the whole class to the assembly hall through the speaker. Jimmy and Andy tell Lucy and Nancy that there's something wrong with Dr. Digit when he was suspiciously happy because of that they made up. Lucy and Nancy then say that five minutes after they left Dr. Digit's room, they came to his room and he also seemed suspiciously happy when they told him that they resumed their friendship. Jimmy wonders that Fred was right about that Dr. Digit is evil. Lucy and Nancy don't believe them saying that regaining their "friendship status" got into their heads and they've become crazy. Suddenly, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy see Dr. Digit, his assistants, Ken and Molly talking. Dr. Digit congratulates Molly for having Jimmy and Lucy fight and then make up with each other. He also congratulates Ken for making Lucy and Nancy fight and then make up with each other. Dr. Digit also says that it was all a part of a big plan. Lucy and Nancy realize that Jimmy and Andy were right about Dr. Digit planning something not good. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy decide to find out what's going on and they split up with each group following Ken and Molly; Lucy and Nancy follow Ken, while Jimmy and Andy follow Molly. Jimmy and Andy follow Molly through the hall until she enters the assembly hall. Jimmy and Andy look through the door to see their class, teacher and principal lined up. Dr. Digit points a mysterious ray gun at the line-up and fires it, causing a white ray of light to come out of a ray gun. Soon, the line-up now looks weirdly and acts like drones. Ken, who's still followed by Lucy and Nancy, also enters the assembly hall and Lucy and Nancy enter after him, exposing themselves to the group. Molly notices Jimmy and Andy behind the door. Now Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy are captured. A few moments later, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy are brought to Dr. Digit's room. Dr. Digit presses a button under his desk and soon the ordinary office turns into a huge laboratory. Andy is impressed, but Jimmy slaps him on his head to remind him that he's in trouble. Dr. Digit tells Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy his plan: Years ago, the New York Physics Reserve rejected him despite his knowledge, so he planned to revenge. So he and his team created the physics reserve in Canada as a cover-up for his plan. He invited the class, so they could be a part of his experiment. They were perfect because of their scientifical, physical, creative and (which is the reason why Dr. Digit had Jimmy and Andy fight and then make up with each other) emotional bonds. With his ray gun called "The Hypnozer", he hypnotized the almost whole class, his several students (including Ken and Molly), Miss Westerlee and Principal Sanders to become his drones, so they could destroy the New York Physics Reserve and eliminate the professor and, with his army of scientists, Dr. Digit will conquer the world. Lucy tells Dr. Digit that he won't get away with this, but Dr. Digit explains that she and her friends won't get away from becoming his drones. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy try to escape, but several of the drones, the security guard and his guard dog block the door. Nancy is captured and Dr. Digit is about to use his "The Hypnozer" on her. Lucy tries to save Nancy, but she also gets captured and soon both Lucy and Nancy are the drones. Jimmy and Andy are surrounded. Jimmy then tells Andy "I remember what my grandpa told me before I met you. He said: If you can't stop them... RUN!". Jimmy and Andy try to escape, but Dr. Digit and his drones are following them. Jimmy and Andy run through the whole reserve and then run outside. Jimmy and Andy run into a forest and then atop of a hill. Jimmy finds a barrow, so he and Andy will slide on it down the hill. Andy says that the way down the hill is very steep. Jimmy tells Andy that they have no choice. Jimmy and Andy then slide down the hill on the barrow. They manage to escape from Dr. Digit and his drones. Jimmy sighs, but Andy tells him that there's no time to sigh because on the other side of the hill... there's a huge cliff! Jimmy and Andy are no longer sliding down the hill, but now they slide to a cliff. They can't stop the barrow as it's going too fast. The barrow then flies off the cliff and it starts falling to the lake. While falling, Jimmy tells Andy "You know, Andy. Even though we'll end our lives like this, you're my best friend I ever had!". Andy's response is, "I know. You're also my best friend I ever had!". Jimmy and Andy hug each other and fall into a like with a huge splash coming out. After a splash, there are few seconds of silence until... Jimmy and Andy come out of underwater! Jimmy and Andy are happy that they're still alive, but they see Dr. Digit and his drones in several helicopters above. Knowing that they're still not out of trouble, Jimmy and Andy swim back to shore and continue to run, with the helicopters following them. Jimmy is impressed that Lucy and Nancy can fly a helicopter. Lucy then fires a laser that hits the tree, causing it to fall off and land it on the road, blocking Jimmy and Andy's way to escape. Jimmy and Andy find the other road, so they take that road and continue running. However, the road leads to the lake. Now, Jimmy and Andy are completely surrounded. Lucy and Nancy grab them. Dr. Digit points his "The Hypnozer" at them and asks them if they can do something before he'll use it on them. Jimmy and Andy then get an idea and kick "The Hypnozer" out of Dr. Digit's hand, causing it to fly off and land on the lake. "The Hypnozer" is revealed to be not waterproof as the sparkles are coming out of it and it explodes. With "The Hypnozer" destroyed, Lucy, Nancy and the others are turned back to normal. Jimmy and Andy tell Dr. Digit in unison "You're a total loser, doc!". Dr. Digit tells them that he didn't lose yet. At the same moment, the police cars and soon Dave, Arnold, Mayor Anderson and the class' parents show up. Dr. Digit is arrested. Lucy and Nancy congratulate Jimmy and Andy for their help and tell them that they're a great team. When everyone leaves, Jimmy tells Andy that Lucy and Nancy are right and they're really a team. Andy agrees with Jimmy and they run to catch up with the others. Home sweet home. Jimmy and Andy play kickball at Jimmy's frontyard. They're still excited about the adventure they had. With all the excitment, Andy accidentally kicks the ball at Mrs. Benson's yard. Mrs. Benson growls at Jimmy and Andy. Jimmy and Andy run off and Mrs. Benson is chasing them.